The Juliet and Her Romeo
by syrenia123destiny
Summary: The team decided to have a halloween party to celebrate their recent missions. But, its a renessaince theme. Thinking that they should base their costumes of shakespear, both Zatanna and Robin unknowingly take the guise of Romeo and Juliet. Will Romeo and Juliet finally have their own happy ending? RobinxZatanna
1. Chapter 1: Romeo and Juliet

**Authors**_** Note: **__**PD3 gave me the the story's original idea**__**, I thought it was great and just too good to pass up. PD3 thanks so much!**_

_**Longest chapter I ever wrote in my entire life.**_

**Zatannas POV**

I sighed, taking my antique brush and running it through my raven black hair. I had just come out of the bath, so my hair was a bit wet. I shivered, realizing it was a bit cold. I turned my head around as I heard a faint knock on my door.

" Come in.." I called out. I turned back to my mirror, resuming to brush my hair.

I smiled as I saw M'gann and Artemis enter. Artemis lied down on the bed, arms crossed behind her head. M'gann gently sat down on the edge, smoothing out the ruffles of her new pink skirt.

" Whats up?" I turned toward them, hands on my hips.

" The teams holding a halloween party!" M'gann sqealed excitedly. I laughed as I heard Artemis groan as she turned over and buried her face in the pillows.

" Whats wrong with a halloween party?" I smiled. I guess it sounded fun.

Artemis turned back, hands resting on her stomach. She was staring up at the ceiling, a frown on her face.

" They said something about it being a 'masquerade ball' or whatever."

" Whats so wrong with that?"

" Dont we have to wear a dress for those?"

M'gann and I laughed, Artemis hated dresses. She hated dressing up all fancy to impress somebody. I realized she was the perfect type to call the 'tough bad girl'. That was a perfect discription.

" Come on Arty, itll be fun" I insisted. M'gann jumped up, hugging me from the side. Artemis groaned, burying her face in the pillow again. We both put on our best puppy dog faces, begging her with our eyes.

" Come on, please" we pleaded. We jumped on her, landing on the bed. We all started laughing, tickling her.

" Okay!..okay..you win, I surrender." We all laughed.

" What should we wear anyway?" I asked them

They both tilted their heads, thinking. Then M'gann smiled, I could have sworn I heard the lightbulb click in her head.

" Its a masquerade ball right?" she smiled. Artemis and I shared a look for a moment, then we both nodded, faces blank.

Then all of a sudden, M'gann both started dragging us out of the room by the hand. " Wait, where are we going?" I laughed.

She laughed with me. She had this devious smile on her face. " Come on, you'll see."

I laughed again as Artemis let out another groan of annoyance.

**Robins POV**

I was typing away onto my holographic laptop, not paying attention to anything in particular. I was hacking some scientists computer, uploading information into mine instead. I thought it would help the team on a mission sometime later.

I mentally groaned as I felt a sudden swish of wind that blew through my hair.

" What do you want Wally?" I asked. I didnt need to turn my head away from the computer to know he was standing there beside me, stuffing his face with a sandwich.

" Guess what?" he asked. I think he said that, it was hard to hear him with all the food down his throat.

" No" I said bluntly. Whatever he was up to, I did not want to participate. He might be my best friend, but things will end badly if he continues to annoy me.

He pouted. " I didnt say anything yet.."

I chuckled a little, closing the laptop screen. " Dont need to, I wont do it." I knew for a fact he was up to something whenever he had **that** smile.

I started to walk away, heading for my room. And of course, he was walking beside me a half second later.

" Come on, hear me out" he pleaded.

I groaned outloud this time. I turned to him, crossing my arms over my chest. " Fine, what do you want?"

He smirked knowingly, I had a feeling I would regret this very soon. " The teams holding a halloween party..." he said it like it was the biggest thing in the world. I quirked an eyebrow at him, we were superheroes in training and he wanted to have a **party**?

I adjusted my shades, pushing them up my nose. " So?" I questioned. " What does this have to do with me?"

He smirked again, he was definitely up to something. " Zatanna will be there."

I turned around, heading for my room again. I said " Damn you" in romanian so that he wouldnt understand me. Ever since he found out about Zatanna being the only girl I had ever been interested in, he was constantly blackmailing me, not that it ever worked out in the end.

" Dont you go all romanian on me" he complained. " Its a party, it'll be fun."

I sighed, I really wasnt up for this. " No thanks" I said gruffly.

" I guess we have no choice." he said nonchalantly.

I stopped to look back at him, I quirked an eyebrow. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was wearing this mischivious grin that could have put the Joker to shame.

" Get em guys" he ordered. My eyes widened behind my shades, I summersaulted backwards through the air, dodging Conners attempt to grab me.

" What the heck?"

Before I could say anything else, they both grabbed me, dragging me to who knows where. " Dont worry Ninja boy, you'll thank us for this"

_" Worst day ever.."_ I thought. But then I smirked, none of them knew I always kept my utility belt with me.

* * *

I chuckled to myself as Wally rubbed his side. I was guessing it would most likely bruise. I slinged my utility belt over my shoulder, wearing it like a sash. Conner just proceded to not say anything and stand in the corner like he usually did.

Still rubbing his side, he frowned at me. " You had your utility belt with you?" he said accusingly.

I shrugged, smirking at him. " Bats..." I said simply. I knew he knew I was referring to the overprotective and over paroniod nature of my mentor. Never leave your utility belt behind was his first lesson. He got it hammered into my head, leave it and you die.

I leaned against the wall, arms crossed over my chest. I looked towards the ground, staring at nothing in particular.

" You have my attention.." I looked at him. " What do you guys want?"

He shrugged, that goofy grin plastered on his face. " Your attending.." he said finally.

I quirked an eyebrow, a bit annoyed. " Thats what you kidnapped me for?"

I got a bat-aarang from my sash and was preparing to throw it at him. " Seriously Wally, bad timing."

" Woah! Relax ninja boy! Come on! "

I sighed, placing my hand on my side. I still held onto my weapon, ready to throw it at him if need be. " Fine, I'll go."

He smiled like a kid on christmas morning, but with hints of mischief like he was going to pull a major prank on his stupid sister.

" But.." I crossed the room towards him. " Tell Zatanna **anything**..." My voice was deadly, threatening.

He nodded, and raised his right hand. " Promise..." he smirked. " Besides...**I** wont tell her anything."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, not answering him anything. _" What are you guys up to?"_ I thought.

I sighed, sitting on the foot of the bed. He followed me, sitting on the other side. " Its a masquerade ball" he stated.

I looked at him, quirking an eyebrow again. He rolled his eyes. " Renessaince theme..."

" Renessiance?..." I repeated. He nodded. "The girls.." he said simply. I nodded, that sounded a bit like M'gann.

" What do we wear to a renessaince themed party?" I asked him, I looked over to Conner. He just shrugged, he wasnt really saying anything to help so much.

Wally snapped his fingers. " I have an idea..." then he looked at me, that stupid grin on his face again.

_" Why do I have a bad feeling about this?..."_ I thought. I faced palmed.

* * *

**Zatannas Pov**

I looked around, my eyes wide. We were now transported in Star City, home of Green Arrow. Whats more, we were in the biggest mall of the city. M'gann smiled, dragging us both to an old victorian looking shop.

I looked around, touching one of the lacy fabrics. " Why are we here?" I heard Artemis say.

M'gann smiled, spinning around happily. " Its a renessaince theme right?"

I looked at Artemis, we both nodded, arms crossed over our chest.

" Why dont we all dress up from Shakespear's plays?" she said knowingly.

" You know Shakespear?" I asked, I touched one of the fabrics again, feeling the stiff but sily texture of it.

She nodded, eyeing a purple dress with black lace trim. " My favorite was his ' A Midsummers Nights dream' "

I saw Artemis nod, looking at a pearl necklace on the counter. " That was a good one..." she agreed.

I turned to face both of them, a smile on my face. " You two read shakespear?"

M'gann nodded happily, Artemis shrugged. " I read it in school...and I liked it" Artemis stated.

" I love Romeo and Juliets best..." I said dreamily. The first time I read the real, actual words of the poem. Tears were in my eyes at the last scene.

" Why dont you be Juliet at the party?" M'gann suggested.

" Maybe you'll find your Romeo there.." Artemis said with a smirk on her face.

I laughed. " Maybe..." I agreed. _" Who knows..maybe I will find him"_ I thought.

" Alright, maybe I will be Juliet.." I agreed. They both nodded, handing me a few dresses to try on.

I laughed. " One at a time guys.." They laughed with me, unloading my arms with the bundle of dresses.

_" For there was never a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo"_ I quoted in my mind.

* * *

**Robins POV**

I stared at the ancient texts of my book, I was reading poems and story's by famous renessaince artists for my english class. Wally thought it would be a great idea to base my costume off from one of the characters.

" This isnt even english..." he complained beside me. I laughed, Wally didnt understand old english

"Like I said, its old english, and its a poem." I explained for the tenth time.

" As if you can quote any of this.." he challenged. I rasied an eyebrow at him.

I inhaled then exhaled. I closed the book, setting it down on my lap. I stared off into the distance, letting my mind sway adrift.

As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.

I looked at Wally. I laughed, covering my mouth with one hand, muffling the laughter. Wally looked liked he just had a slap to the face.

"How did you do that?" he said crossing his arms.

I shrugged, not answering him. It was one of my favorite passages, where he saw his true love for the first time and described her beauty. I would secretly think of Zatanna, then it would seem all too easy to recite the words.

" Do another one.." he said. I looked at him, then slowly nodded. I rummaged through my head, finding another good one.

"Eyes, look your last  
Arms, take your last embrace... and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death...Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark  
Here's to my love..."

I petended to take an imaginary wine glass and drink it. I clutched my chest, pretending to feel a pain in my heart.

"O true apothecary  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

I whispered the last few words. I looked at Wally, eyes wide, mouth open. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head.

" Both were from Romeo and Juliet right?"

I nodded at him, eyes wide from surprise. I didnt know Wally knew Shakespear.

" Why dont you be Romeo then?" he suggested.

I shrugged. " I guess so." I concluded.

" You know the whole story?"

I nodded. I knew every word, it was kinda easy to memorize if you wanted to.

" Just because Im Romeo, Im not gonna commit suicide during the party" I joked. We both laughed.

_" For there was never a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo"_ I quoted inside my head.


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe

**Zatannas POV**

I sighed, fingering the rough, lacy material on the hem of one dress. I suddenly felt very nervous. Robin was going to be there. I hadnt talked to him since my first 'kidnapping'. I smiled at the memories.

_" So?...good kidnapping?" He smiled._

_I turned to look at him, smiling. " Actually..yeah, best ever."_

_He smirked slyly. " First of many I hope?"_

_I sighed, turning away from him. " If my dad doesnt ground me for life.."_

I laughed silently to myself. Robin was a bit of a flirt, but the truth was, he was actually very sweet. The thought of meeting the Boy Wonder again made me fell **slightly** nervous.

Okay...maybe slightly wasnt the right word. I smiled a little.

Artemis elbowed me lightly on the ribs. " What are you so happy about?" she smirked. M'gann smiled knowingly.

I blushed lightly, turning away from both of them. " Nothing..." I lied. I bit my lip, trying to control the blush that was painted on my face.

" Nothing...always means something." she countered. I laughed. I waved my hand dismissively. " Its nothing, really" I repeated.

" Shes thinking of Robin.." M'gann offered, her hands were on her temples, like as if she had a headache. Artemis laughed a little, covering her mouth with one hand.

I blushed again, more obviously this time. " Thats not fair, you read my mind." I crossed my arms over my chest.

She smiled apolagetically. " Sorry..." Her eyes twinkled innocently. I sighed. " Its okay.." I said.

Artemis smirked at me, an eyebrow raised. " So...you and Ninja Boy huh?" More heat colored my cheeks.

My eyes widened as I waved both my hand dismissively in front of my face. " No, of course not...were not together." I whispered the last part.

" Dont lie.." She was the one that crossed her arms over her chest this time, then she smiled again. " During the mission, you two were very..." she trailed off, trying to find the right word.

" Sweet.." M'gann offered. " Obvious" Artemis added. "Flirty.." M'gann offered again. "Cute.." Artemis smirked.

Every word they said only made me blush even more. _" Did we really act like that?"_ I thought.

I turned to look at them. " Was I really that obvious?" They both nodded.

" Robin was the most obvious though.." Artemis added. " He always had that love sick grin on his face whenever he saw you..."

" Dont forget thats the first time I ever saw him stutter.." M'gann giggled.

My eyes widened. _" Robin...did all that?"_ I thought. I guess I didnt notice, even though the entire mission, he was mostly the only person I did notice.

" Really?" I asked shyly. I blushed even more if physically possible. I wanted to know if he really did all that. Then, maybe...

" Yup" Artemis took the pearl necklace she was eyeing before, off the counter and tried it on in front of a mirror. " The whole mission."

I smiled happily. I hugged both of them tightly. They were surprised but responded happily. " Whats this all of a sudden?" Artemis laughed.

" Thank you..." I let go slowly, smiling warmly at both of them._ " Maybe I do have a Romeo..."_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Wardrobe Malfunctions

**Robins POV**

"No way in hell" I growled.

Wally was holding up a white button up shirt with frills on the collar and sleeves. Apparently, this is what we were supposed to wear during the renessaince. It looked like prince charming from Snow White barfed all over it.

"Yes"

"No" I countered.

"Yes" he repeated.

"No"

"Yes"

I got out a bird-aarang from my inner pocket. I threw it at the shirt, ripping the fabric to shreds. I turned away, walking to the door.

"Im not gonna wear it now" I smirked. I looked back over my shoulder, examining Wallys stunned face and the piece of disheveled, ripped fabric in his hands.

"Fine!" He pouted. "We'll do something else."

I cackled, turning back to him. He threw the shirt away, making it land somewhere across the room in a heap of trashed, white fabric.

"What did people like Romeo and Lysander wear anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I cocked my head. Wally had actually chosen Lysander as his character, I was actually secretly planning to convince Artemis to be Hermia or something.

I opened up an english book, looking at the painted discriptions of Shakespears famous characters. "Lysander was Athenian."

"What does that mean?"

"Dont you have to wear a toga or something?"

He coughed. "You mean that thing that looks like a dress?" He coughed again. "I think I'll pass"

I smirked a bit mischievously at his response.

"Why do you do that?"

I turned to look at him. "Do what?"

"You cackle and you smirk"

"So?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Even though your a superhero, you have a bit of darkness in you, dont you?"

I smirked evilly. "Of course" I cackled. "I was raised by a bat after all"

He shivered. " Dude, stop doing that." He shook his head. "Its starting to scare me."

I laughed. "Your scared of birds Wally?"

"Your the only bird Ive ever been close to being scared of."

I cackled again, he frowned at me. "Good" I smirked.

He frowned, faking a grimace. "Your evil"

I smiled. "I thought we already discussed that?"

* * *

**Zatannas POV**

"What about this one?" I said, exhausted.

I was wearing a dark, gothic styled dress. The dress was mostly purple, but it was covered in midnight blue and black lace.

"No" both Artemis and M'gann said in unison.

"Ugh" I groaned. It had been almost an hour of trying on dresses for the party. Both of them couldnt decide what dress Juliet should wear.

"Juliets a classic girly, girly" Artemis stated.

"Try to think..." M'gann trailed off.

"Romance" Artemis offered. "Roses" M'gann added. "Princess" Artemis offered again. "Fairytales" M'gann smiled.

I placed my hands on my hips, quirking an eyebrow at them. "Princess?"

Artemis shrugged.

I was heading back inside the dressing room when one particular dress caught my eye. I took it and tried it on in a hurry.

I came out, opening the curtain. _"I hope I was right"_ I thought.

"How does it look?" I spun around, letting them see the full scale view. They had their eyes wide open, smiles on their faces.

"So, Im guessing this is the right one?" I giggled.

"Perfect" they said unison.

" I cant wait to see Robins face when he sees you" M'gann sqealed excitedly.

"He wont be able to get his eyes off of you" Artemis smirked.

I started blushing furiously. "Dont be mean you guys" They both laughed.

"Were not being mean" Artemis crossed her arms over her chest. "Were saying the truth."

"When Robin becomes your Romeo, Artemis and I will be there to take pictures!" M'gann sqealed happily.

"For blackmail?" I said, an obvious crimson blush still on my face.

Artemis shrugged. "Possibly"

I laughed, hugging both of them again. "You guys are still the best."

"We know" they said in unison, they sounded a bit smug.


	4. Chapter 4: My Mask or My Heart?

**Robins POV**

It had been two years since I had offically joined the team. Today was gonna be the day I would completely trust them with _everything_.

I had been thinking about it for a long time. Almost a year actually. Weve been through too much already, and I just wonder why I didnt tell them sooner. At first, Batman was being his usual skeptic self, he had a history about trusting people. We both had a long, bad, lonely history about losing the people we loved. But I decided, I didnt want it to be like that anymore. Not anymore.

I knew I had to receive his permission before completely spilling out to them about who I really was. Beacause if you gave up one half of the secret, you gave up his secret too. It would be almost too obvious that he was Bruce Wayne if I told them I was his adopted son.

After a year of trying to convince him, he finally agreed. I told him I knew the consequences, and I would deal with them if necessary. But I also told him, I wasnt going to lose the people I love anymore because of the mask.

He asked me something, what would I choose between these two:

The Mask or My heart.

It was a selfish answer, but it was easy one to make.

* * *

**"Team report to living room"** the intercome sounded, blaring out Batmans voice.

I sighed, I knew he was helping me with this by getting the entire team together in one place.

I slowly trudged to the living room, my hands stuffed inside my pockets. I was nervous to say the least, wondering if they would accept me if they really knew.

I was wondering if _she_ would accept me.

I ran a hand through my hair as I stood in front of everybody. _"One way to find out."_

"Hey Rob" Artemis gave me a curt nod.

I smiled a little at her. "Hey" I answered back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned around. I smiled more when I saw Zatanna smiling at me before heading down to sit on the couch next to M'gann.

"What are we all doing here anyway?" Conner asked as he leaned against the wall in the corner of the room.

I sighed. "Yeah, usually arent we supposed to be in the main hall if Bats wants to brief us for a mission?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, why are we here anyway?" Artemis tilted her head, expecting somebody to answer.

"Because this isnt a mission briefing" I stated.

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked.

I looked into her eyes, a blank expression on my face. She held my gaze for a moment before turning away. I saw a hint of a blush on her face as she looked to the side.

"Robin?...is something wrong?" M'gann asked worriedly.

I shrugged, taking a few steps closer to them. " I hope not" I said sincerly.

"Dude?...whats up?" Wally came up to me and elbowed me in the ribs.

I sighed. "The other day..." I started.

They all waited, waiting for me to continue. "Batman asked me something." I said.

"So?" Artemis said. "What happened?"

"He asked me something that finally helped me make up my mind." I explained.

They looked at me, obviously confused. "Only Wally knew my identity before I joined the team."

Wally's eyes widened. "Dude?"

I looked at him, the corners of my mouth turning up into a small smile. He looked at me for second before nodding, meaning he knew what I was about to do.

"You sure about this bro?" he asked. I nodded, not saying anything.

I turned back to them, all of their faces were confused, not understanding the small exchange between Wally and I.

"He asked me...What would I choose between these two" I continued, staring at the floor. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, the noise inside my head becoming slightly louder.

"The mask..." I turned up to look at them "Or my heart...my family."

I sighed. "It was a selfish decision...but I realized it was all to easy to make."

One hand reached up to touch my face, stopping at the rim of my shades. I saw all of their eyes widen in both comprehension and confusion.

"Ive lost _everyone_ I loved before..." My hand took hold of my shades, ready to take them off.

"Im not gonna experience that again because of this mask" I stated. I looked at Zatanna, using her eyes as my support.

I slowly took my shades off, closing my eyes as I did so. I heard the shades drop onto the floor with a light thud. I took one deep breath before opening my eyes. I stared at all of their surprised expressions, eyes wide, mouths hanging open. I took a glance at my best friend. He smiled, giving me a small nod.

"I made the selfish choice...my heart, my family" I explained as I stared at the floor.


	5. Chapter 5: Still Our Robin

**Robins POV**

They were all silent, awestruck. For some reason, I took that as bad sign. I grimaced but then sighed.

_"I suppose I should explain"_ I thought.

I leaned against the wall, rubbing my eye with one hand. It felt really weird without some kind of covering on. Wally came up to me and smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled back, feeling strangely relieved.

I stuffed my hands back inside my pockets, letting out a sigh.

"I didnt exactly have a...'proper' superhero upbringing" I started. I stared at the floor, recalling the memories.

"I was born...in the circus" My eyes narrowed. "Haley's circus to be exact"

I dared to look up, finding all of them staring at me. I looked over to Zatanna who had a blank expression on her face, I took that as a sign to keep going.

"The circus...from that one mission" Artemis stated. I nodded at her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"My family...my real family" I looked at all of their faces. "We were trapeze artists, living the life of the circus."

I ran a hand through my hair. "We traveled the world, stuff like that" I paused for a moement before continuing.

"I learned everything at a very young age, probrably why martial arts came so easily to me."

The team was mute.

"When I was nine years old...I lost my parents" I heard someones sharp intake of breath.

"There was an accident, they fell to their deaths." I winced, remembering that one night so vividly. "I couldnt do **anything**" My voice sounded so anguished, pained, I was tortured.

"I didnt do anything as I watched them die before my eyes" I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head, but not succeding to drive away the memories of that day.

"After that...Batman found me." I opened my eyes again, still not daring to look at them. "He lost his parents as I did mine, he knew how it felt."

"He took me in" I smiled a little, but then that smile quickly changed to a serious expression.

"In that one moment, my former life ended...and Robin was born." I looked over to Wally, who nodded silently.

"I completely changed, I thought the old me died...until I met all of you." I smiled a little at this.

I saw Zatannas surprised, but confused eyes, I smiled a little at her.

"I was always cautios after that, I thought that...if I never got close to anyone ever again, I wouldnt get hurt anymore" I sighed sadly.

"But then I met..." I trailed off. I knew they understood I was talking about them. I hoped she knew I was talking about _her_."I thought I was sure I would never risk something like that again"

I looked at all of their eyes sternly. "Because I didnt think you guys would ever _stay_"

I sighed sadly, leaning against the wall for support again. "But Im choosing to risk that, Im sorry it took me so long though."

"My former name was Dick Grayson, it was changed to Richard Wayne upon adoption."

I laughed a little halfheartedly. "I still prefer my old name though, and Batman still lets me keep it except when it comes to official business."

"I like my old name a bit better because..." I paused. "My mother gave that to me."

"It feels like its the last thing that connects me to my old life, that last bit of remaining thread"

I looked at them now, a smirk on my face. "Id prefer it if you still called me Robin though, Im used to it"

For a moment they were all silent, but to my surprise they all smiled at me.

Artemis came up to me and engulfed me in a small hug. "You'll always be our little bro who knows how to kick ass Rob" she smirked at me. We both pulled away, smirking at each other.

M'gann came up to me with a huge grin on her face. She hugged me too, laughing. "I always thought who was behind the mask, but then I guess it doesnt really matter."

She pulled away, smiling. Conner came up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Still the same annoying, hacking, ninja bird we know."

"Except with no shades" Racquel added. We all laughed.

Kaldur came up to me and as Conner did, placed a hand on my shoulder. "We are honored to know you have faith and tust in us, be rest assured we will honor this moment. Your secret will always be safe with us."

My eyes widened, but then a true, genuine smile came to my face. "I know"

My eyes wandered to over where Zatanna was standing. The truth was, I was most worried about her reaction out of all of them.

She came up to me, placing a hand on my cheek. I stared at her, wondering what was she going to do next. She kissed my cheek lightly, I blushed a little as she did so.

"You'll always be Robin" she said gently. "_Our_ Robin"

I smirked as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in close. I chuckled as I saw her blush from the corner of my eyes. I hugged her for a moment before letting go. "Thank you" I whispered.

"By the way...nice color" I looked over to Artemis, a confused look on my face.

"Yeah, never thought Robins eye color would be blue" M'gann agreed.

I laughed, running a hand through my hair. "The risk was...worth it" I whispered. They all looked at me, confused. I turned around to find a glimpse of a black cape before it dissapeared.

"Wait...I just realized something" M'gann said.

"Your the adopted son of Bruce Wayne!" she said. I laughed "Thought that was obvious?" I said with a smirk.

"Crap!...your a the son of a billionare?" Artemis asked. I nodded at her. "Wow" she said simply. I laughed.

"Since I am the son of a billionare...I have a little surprise for you guys..." I said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Something Worth Staring At

**Zatannas POV**

After Robin revealed his secret identity to us, everythings been strangely peaceful. The team welcomed him with open arms, reassuring him nothing was gonna change and he was still our Robin. I thought it was very sweet of him to worry about what we would think of him when we found out who was behind the mask. He also revealed to me he had worried about my reaction most out of all of them, but of course I just stood there blushing like a complete idiot in front of him.

We also found out he was the son of the billionare Bruce Wayne. And because of that, he had a surprise planned out for us if we agreed to do it.

"Tickets please?" The attendent asked.

I fished around my pocket for the airplane ticket. I took it out and turned it over with my fingers, handing it over to her.

She took it with a smile. "Enjoy your flight." she turned her head away to the person behind me. "Next"

Robin came up to me, giving me a sideways smile before handing over the ticket. Everybody in the team went through the exact same procedure.

Artemis elbowed Robin in the ribs. "When you said you were gonna give us a surprise, we never thought of this."

He cackled. I smiled, I loved it when he did that.

Wally ran up to us. "Talk about awesome bro!"

I looked back and saw Conner and M'gann holding hands while they took in their surroundings. Raquel and Kaldur had a similiar expression. I giggled, this was probrably their first time inside an expensive airport.

I turned back to Robin. "Robin?"

He turned to me, smiling. "Yeah?" His blue eyes sparkled. God, I loved his eyes. Distracting but beautiful was the perfect discription.

I bit my lip shyly. "Are you sure this okay?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me, still smiling. "Of course, Bruce said it was okay." He shrugged. "The leage thought we could use some downtime anyway."

"I mean...the cost...its sooo much." I said shyly. Robin insisted on paying for the trip. _Everything_. The hotel, the flight, the tours, the venue and what ever else we were gonna buy.

He laughed. "Thats what your worried about?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him. He smiled at me again, taking my hand. I blushed as he curled his hand around mine.

"Its totally worth it" he whispered. I smiled, giggling.

Your probrably wondering where were going. We were still holding the masquerade party. Instead, we would be hosting it in one of the estates of the Wayne family.

Since it was a renessaince theme, Robin had the brilliant idea of going to Europe. He had also found out most of the teams characters were chosen from Shakespeare's plays. So he had chosen the city of **Verona, Italy.**

The place where Romeo first met Juliet. The city of Verona.

_"I still cant believe were traveling to Italy"_ I thought. I blushed as I realized Robin and I were still holding hands. _"To Verona, no less"_

The story of Romeo and Juliet was that of Tragic but true love. A love worth dying for.

Every girl, atleast once in their life, dreamed of finding a love like Juliets. But the question was...would I find mine?

From the corner of my eyes, I found Robin staring at me. I turned my head to look at him, quirking an eyebrow. He smirked because he knew I had caught him staring. I smiled, giggling.

"Something worth staring at?" I said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Yeah" he breathed. He bent down, kissing my cheek lightly.

"You" he whispered.

I blushed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Most Beautiful Girl Here

**Zatannas POV**

I was slowly getting more and more excited as Robin guided us through the terminals. After passing the international counter to check in for our next flight, he directed us towards a large platform.

My eyes widened in surprise as a large black helicopter flew out from the sky and landed right in front of us. A man came out of the helicopter, dressed quite formally. He was dressed in a tux and tie. He rolled out a red carpet towards the entry.

I saw the teams eyes widen in both surprise and shock as the man went up to Robin and bowed respectfully.

"Master Richard" he addressed him respectfully.

"Gomez" Robin said formally, he give him a curt nod.

"The helicopter is ready, would you need any assistance?"

Robin nodded and gestured to somewhere behind us. "Please make sure our luggage safely arrives in the plane"

The man gave a curt nod. "Anything else sir?'

Robin shook his head. "Not at all, you are dismissed."

The man gave one last bow and left for who knows where.

Robin looked at us, an amused expression on his face. "Surprised?"

I nodded, so did M'gann and a few others.

"I thought we were heading to Verona on a plane?" Wally asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Robin smirked. "We are"

Artemis quirked an eyebrow. "What's with the helicopter then?"

Robin chuckled a bit to himself. "The helicopter is taking us to the plane"

I could have sworn I saw everyone's mouth drop open, I think so did mine.

"The airport is rather large, it's owned and funded by Bruce and Wayne Tech. So, its size is a lot bigger and grander than your regular airport. The helicopter will be taking us to the other side. Much faster than walking, believe me." He smirked as he said the last sentence.

"So awesome!" Wally yelled as he ran towards the helicopter and jumped inside.

Everybody laughed at his antics.

The team went inside, the helicopter was rather big, and so it fitted all of us quite comfortably. Robin and I were the last ones to get inside.

He helped me up the steps, taking my hand as he guided me. I blushed, smiling at him.

"Thanks" I said as I got inside.

He sat right beside me. "No problem"

I smiled at him." Never knew you were such a gentleman"

He chuckled.

"All ready Master Richard?" The pilot asked.

Robin nodded, gesturing for the pilot he was ready to proceed.

Wally smirked at him, chuckling. "Master Richard?" he teased.

Robin sighed, smiling a bit to himself. "Shut up Wally"

"This is quite extravagant" Kaldur noted.

"No duh" Raquel added.

"Even though your rich, you don't act like a spoiled, rotten, punk like the kids from my school Rob" Artemis said.

Artemis went to Gotham academy upon receiving a scholarship from Wayne Tech. Apparently; she didn't like the students there that much.

Robin chuckled. "Bruce made sure I wouldn't grow up to become a brat" He ran a hand through his hair. "Being known as the Boy Wonder helped keep me grounded too"

"Besides, I don't really like shopping"

We all laughed.

And so after a matter of fifteen minutes, we were landing onto another platform. Robin informed us the plane would be arriving in a couple of minutes. We all got off excitedly.

Just as he had promised, a rather large airplane flew right out of the sky and landed right in front of us. The name** 'Wayne International'** was painted on the side. We all went inside, admiring the largeness of it all. The plane was extravagant but simple.

An attendant with a bun of blonde hair upon her head smiled at Robin. "This way please" she gestured to the spiral staircase behind her. I was guessing it was leading us to the first class lounge part of the aircraft.

Just as he did before, Robin took my hand and gently guided me up the stairs, smiling at me as he went so. I smiled back, blushing a light red.

I heard someone gasp as everyone descended up the staircase and into the room. I was guessing everybody was being whelmed by it all.

"I'm totally whelmed" I whispered at Robin.

He smiled at my wordplay. "I wanted you guys to have an asterous time" he chuckled.

Another flight attendant with honey red hair guided us to our seats. I looked at my friends. Wally and Artemis sat together because they couldn't argue about their tickets; even though I'm sure they wanted too. Kaldur and Raquel didn't seem to mind they were paired together. M'gann and Conner seemed likewise as happy.

I looked at my ticket and smiled as I realized it was next to a window seat.

"Cool" I thought as I sat down in my seat, peering through the glass.

Robin came up to me, showing me his ticket. " I guess I'm sitting with you" He sat down beside me.

I blushed a little, but smiled at him anyway. "Did you plan for our seats to be this way?" I asked.

He smirked. "Maybe, maybe not" he looked at me, his blue eyes showing a hint of mischief. "Would you mind if I told you I hacked the system to change our seats?"

I smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all"  
He smiled back at me, not breaking our gaze.

I laid my head to rest on his shoulder, feeling quite content with our current situation. I thought it was sweet of him to hack the system so that he could change the position of our seats. I thought it was even sweeter of him to pair himself with me instead of with Wally or someone else. I giggled at the thought that Robin had purposely matched Artemis and Wally together.

"What's so funny?" he looked at me.

I giggled a little again. "Nothing"

One of his hands reached up to stroke my hair. I blushed at this action, from the corner of my eyes I saw him smile. After a moment, he wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me securely to him. I looked at him, smiling. He gave me one of my favorite crooked smiles. I sighed, placing my head back on his shoulder.

We were like this for a while until I was beginning to feel a bit drowsy.

Just then, a flight attendant with blonde hair and green eyes came up to us.

"Yes?" Robin asked politely.

"Is there anything the young master would like?" she asked. Her voice was flirty as she twirled a piece of her own hair in between her fingers.

Robin shook his head, adjusting himself as his one arm held me tighter. I could have sworn she frowned as she looked at our intimate position.

"No thanks" he answered.

I placed a hand on his chest, looking up at her because my head was still on his shoulder.

She smiled brightly at him, but I noticed her eyes didn't look too happy as she looked at me.

"Let me know" she said as she walked away.

I sighed, frowning a little. I wasn't too happy about almost every pretty girl we met, flirted with him. I got confused as I didn't know why I even cared. Even though he never showed any preference towards them, I still couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. I never thought myself as particularly pretty.

"Why do I feel this way?" I thought as I bit my lip.

"Something wrong Zee?" he asked me.

"That attendant was…flirting with you" I said shyly.

His eyes widened in surprise. "She was?"

I nodded.

He looked back at her from across the room, she caught him looking at her and winked.

Robin turned back to me, a blank expression on his face. "Not my type" he said simply.

My eyes widened in disbelief. The girl had long honey blonde hair, green eyes and the perfect figure.

I smiled at him. "What is your type then?" I started blushing as I realized his arm was still wrapped around my waist.

He smiled. "Cant tell you"

I giggled. "No hints?"

He tilted his head, thinking. But then I saw him grin mischievously. "A hint?"

He bent down and kissed my head that was still placed on his shoulder.

I looked up at him, blushing like a complete idiot.

"That's one hint" he whispered. His voice sounded breathless.

I bit my lip shyly. "She's so beautiful though"

He looked back at her, but then shook his head at me. "By the way I see it, you're the most beautiful girl here."

He chuckled as he saw me blush.

"No competition whatsoever" he whispered sincerely. I smiled up at him. I reached up and kissed his cheek gently. I then buried my face in his shoulder, trying to hide my furiously blushing face. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him blush lightly.

The flight to Verona was long but comfortable in the wide first class seat, with Robins arms still cradled around me. I fell asleep, dreaming of the story that was Romeo and Juliet.


	8. Chapter 8: Pure Awesomness

**Zatanna's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly as I stretched, yawning. I rubbed my eyes.

"Morning sleeping Beauty" Robin said with a chuckle.

I smiled at him, still feeling a bit drowsy. My eyes widened as I realized something. "It's already morning?"

He chuckled again, tucking my hair behind my ear. "It is in Italy"

I smiled widely. "Were here?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded, eyes sparkling as he gave me his usual charming smile. "Half an hour until landing"

I giggled. "I must have slept for a long time." I placed my head back on his shoulder. "Sorry for using you as my personal pillow"

He laughed at this statement. "I don't mind" he said.

I smiled to myself, blushing lightly.

"Zatanna are you awake?" I heard from behind me.

"Yeah" I didn't move from beside Robin. "What's up Artemis?"

"Kid idiot snores like hell when he's asleep, it's so annoying" she complained from behind me.

Robin and I started laughing.

And so, after a quick thirty minutes, we were once again at a Wayne international airport. Robin had to constantly drag me through the terminals and check in points because I kept getting lost. The others kept getting distracted by all the cool stuff they had there. They had an **amusement park**. An amusement park inside an airport, how awesome is that?

We all sighed in relief as we ended up at the entrance (after an hour of getting lost and distractions). I looked around; it even looked big from the outside. It was pretty elegant too; there was a small lake upfront with a lot of trees surrounding the whole place.

"This place is awesome" Wally said.

"It's not like any airport I've been to before" Artemis crossed her arms.

Robin turned towards them, smirking. "Of course not, it's a Wayne International airport" He looked a bit smug.

Robin took out his phone and dialed a number. He stood there and pressed it to his ear.

"Were here" he said through the line. I saw his eyes widen in pleasant surprise.

"Its already on its way?, perfect" he said. "Thanks." he hanged up.

He placed the phone back inside his pocket.

"What's on its way?" M'gann asked.

Robin smiled at all of us, winking. "The limo of course."

As if on cue, a sleek black limo pulled into the driveway.

All of our mouths popped open as our eyes went wide, we kept staring at the ride. **Our ride**.

As before, a man wearing a formal tux came out and bowed in front of Robin. Robin said something, from what I heard, in either French or Italian. The man said something back in the same language. The man opened the door respectfully, gesturing for us to go inside.

Everybody went in.

"Ladies first" he helped me inside gently.

"Such a gentleman" I giggled. He chuckled as he sat beside me.

Everybody looked (stared really) at the inside of the limo. The seats were leather and the place was surprisingly big. It had a sunroof that Robin had opened to let some air in, but he closed it again because Wally wanted to stick his head out and scream like an idiot.

"This is gonna awesome" Wally said.

"You havent even see all of it yet" Robin said smugly.


	9. Chapter 9: Simply Whelming

**Zatanna's POV**

"How long until we get there?" Artemis folded her arms.

Robin shrugged. "Not long, Verona isn't far now. I'm guessing a thirty minute ride. And another ten minutes to get to the mansion." He said casually.

Artemis coughed on the drink she was drinking. "Mansion?" she coughed again.

"I thought we were going to stay at a hotel?" I asked questioningly.

He shrugged again, sighing as he looked out the window. "Bruce insisted. We'll be using an old mansion near the center of Verona. It belonged to his parents"

"Parents?...it must be important to him" Kaldur stated.

Robin nodded, turning his gaze back to us. "It does mean a lot to him." He smirked. "So don't **break** it"

Wally crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you look at **me** when you say that?"

Robin cackled.

"You gotta admit Baywatch, your accident prone to a lot of things" Artemis said as she stared out the window.

I saw Wally's gaze shift to her for a moment, it almost seemed like he was staring, but he turned away a minute later.

"Accident prone?" he shrugged. "I'll try not to break a house"

Robin gave us a crooked smile. "You'll try but I'm still worried, I'm not gonna be the one to explain to Bruce if you put a hole in our ceiling"

Wally shrugged. "Hole on the ceiling? Never done that before, I might try it" he mused.

Robin gave him a death glare that could have made Batman proud.

"I'm kidding!" he insisted.

"How long now?" Conner asked. We all knew Conner wasnt exactly a patient person.

"Its been like half a second dude" Wally said. Conner glowered at him, Wally backed away with his hands in front of his face as if to shield himself.

A hint of a smile was tugging at the corner of Robins lips.

"This is gonna be a long trip" Robin bent down and whispered into my ear.

I giggled, trying to muffle the laughter. I saw everyones eyes turn to us. "Why? you seem pretty whelmed."

He chuckled at my wordplay. "I am pretty whelmed, but Im trying to be all nonchalant so-"

I surprised him (and our watching audience) by flicking his nose lightly. "What did I say before? you can be chalant as you like"

He grinned widely at me. "Same goes to you"

I smiled. "The trips gonna be asterous, you'll see"

He laughed lightly to himself. I could tell we were both enjoying our little wordplay conversation. "I just hope we wont accidently do anything stupid... Bruce is definitely gonna be distraught if we break his mansion for example, heavy on the dis."

"No worries, just stay traught and everythings gonna be simply whelming." I answered.

We both grinned widely.

The others looked at us, confused expressions on their faces.

"I didnt understand half of what you guys just said" Wally quirked an eyebrow at us, obviously annoyed.

Robin chuckled at this.

"I thought it was cute though" M'gann offered to our defence.

"Simply whelming" Robin repeated as he looked out the window.

I giggled a little to myself.


	10. Chapter 10: Comforting Broken Hearts

**Robins POV**

I chuckled to myself, laughing at all of their expressions. I sighed, looking to my left, finding her smiling as she looked out the window. Her blue eyes sparkled, her obvious excitement and happiness making me smile.

I had warned Wally to not break the mansion, but I couldnt help but worry. Bruce loved that mansion. It was where he originally grew up as a kid, where he had memories with his parents. Even though the memories usually gave him grief, he didnt have the heart to sell or destroy up the property that held so many happy and sad memories for him. I respected that.

I smiled a little as I saw the outline of the manor in the distance, the towers glinting in the light.

"Is that it?" Artemis asked. I looked at her, noticing she had followed my line of sight.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Were not far now"

"Rob, tell us about your life" Wally said bluntly.

My eyes widened, everyones attention instantly turning to me. I was taken back, I hadnt expected him to say that. I looked at his face, raising an eyebrow, stating my silent question. He arched one eyebrow as well as his respopnse, the serious expression still on his face. That expression didnt suit him, I thought.

Wally being serious was scary.

"You kinda owe it to us" I stared dumbfounded at the blonde archer, wondering what madness had actually made her agree with the speedster for once.

The corners of my mouth twitched up into a half smirk "Sure" I nodded.

I leaned against the leather seat "Just ask, what do you want to know?"

They were all silent for a moment, seeming to contemplate what questions they would ask me. I wondered what curiosity they had in store, I had literally given them free reign into my mind and thoughts, I hoped I wouldnt regret it. I was always a secretive person, it would take me sometime to come out of my shell. You had to be a special kind of person to be able to make me do that, maybe thats why I wasnt really overly good with strangers. I was polite, forcibly so, I was a Grayson and a Wayne after all, I had impeccable manners.

But that was it, a seemingly warm exterior of cold and political politeness.

But then I realized it wasnt the case with these people, thye made me laugh and smile genuinely, which was something I didnt do often a few years back.

I was relieved.

"Whats your favorite color?" Wally asked stupidly, blurting it out in that goofy grin of his.

"Blue" I chuckled. Zatanna laughed, the sweet sound filling the place.

"Is that it?" I questioned with a smile, folding my arms in front of my chest.

They all shook their heads vigoriously. "No way" they all said unison.

I cracked up a smirk, shaking my head good naturedly at them.

"What were your parents like?" Zatanna whispered to me.

I stiffened automatically, my hands clenching into fists as my eyes widened. Everybody sat silent, the thick tension in the air suddenly brought on by the question was enough to be suffocating.

My parents.

I realized I hadnt told them much about them until now.

The memory really hurt, their deaths still vivid and fresh in my mind. I remebered everything, the blood, the screams and even the expressions on their faces as they fell to their deaths. I remembered my mother screaming my name as she fell, her hand outstretched to me.

I didnt catch her.

I visibly flinched.

"Im sorry, I shouldnt have asked" she said, her voice apologetic and slightly panicked.

I let out another shaky breath, fighting back tears at the still vivid memory. I unclenched my hand with some difficulty, flexing it. I took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together, surprising her. I stared at our joined hands, immediatly feeling the calm wash over me at her touch.

I smiled a little, still staring at our joined hands. "Im alright."

She looked at me, unshed tears in her eyes. "Im sorry" she murmured.

I shook my head at her. I brought her hand to my lips, kissing her fingers softly. I brushed my lips against her knuckles in a comforting gesture, closing my eyes as I did so. "Its alright, its not your fault"

I looked at her. I immediatly felt guilty, I shouldnt have overreacted and upset her like that. I leaned over slowly, kissing her cheek, my lips lingering on her skin longer than normal. She smelled like flowers, only more intense, and I smiled at the blush forming on her cheeks.

Just then I saw the mansion coming into view and I broke into a smile.

"I think were here" I said excitedly.

Everybodys eyes widened as they smiled, the question now forgotten.

As soon as the limo stopped, they flung the door open and jumped out, running and yelling like children as they ran to the house. I noticed even Wally was flailing his arms like a maniac as he ran around the giant property.

Zatanna and I laughed, gracefully stepping out of the limo, our fingers still twined together. We walked silently towards the house.

I kissed her hand again before I opened the door for her. "Ill tell you about them later" I whispered. I was promising her I would answer her question.

She smiled slightly, her blush intensifying at my actions. She sighed. "Alright"

"I'll show you around" I smiled, tugging at her hand. "Come on"

She laughed.


	11. Chapter 11: Amusing Antics

**Robins POV**

As we passed through the wide double doors, I watched with an amused smile as the surprise and wonder bloomed on her face.

The manor was quite large, as to be expected. Though this was only the main hall connecting all the rooms and passageways, it was still as elaborately decorated as the rest.

A grand staircase that split into the left and right stood as the grand center piece, the handles a dark tarnished gold. The steps were of ivory black marble, a royal, wine red carpet on its floor. The floorboards of the mansion was dark, red wood that seemed to release a woodsy pine scent. The walls were light cream marble, the two pillars on either side of the staircase decorated with solid silver vines and leaves. A small, black granite table was made to match the staircase was to our left, a vase of white roses left on its counter. A large scenic oil painting was depicted above, framed in the same tarnished gold as the rails of the staircase.

It was elegant, Gothic and beautiful all at the same time. Like an old palace from a little girls fantasies, or a picture in a book of fairy tales.

It was more than I had expected, Bruce was right to suggest this place.

"What do you guys think?" I asked as I stared at the old painted canvas. It was beautifully painted to show a large castle by the sea side, rocks jutting out as the water of the waves lapped at the coast. A sky of clear, crystal blue with clouds of light gray looked down on the white towers.

"Its...wow" Zatanna said as she released my hand, doing a full spin as she took in her surroundings.

"Wow is right" the blonde archer muttered as she touched the gold furnishings of the staircase.

"This is not a mansion, its a palace" Wally deadpanned.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Palace?" I shrugged my shoulders, walking up the long staircase.

I turned around. "You guys coming?" I called over my shoulder. They were still frozen in place, eyes big as saucers."I mean, you guys do wanna see your rooms right?"I felt the wind as it tousled my hair as Wally ran past me. I laughed, trailing behind him.

* * *

I sighed, the steam of the hot mug of chocolate drifting away from me.

"You seem relaxed" Artemis noted as she blew on her own mug to cool it down.

"Hmm?" I murmured as I looked up at them with half lidded eyes.

"You seem more in your element, your comfortable here." Kaldur noted as he took a seat on the couch across from me.

Considering what they said, I looked around the room. My eyes darting from the large french casement window to the grand brass chandelier suspended above our heads.

"Its a bit gaudy" I muttered as I looked into my mug, my eyes settling back to him moments after. "I'm very fond of the royal library here though" I noticed out of the corner of my eye Zatanna perk up instantly at the word 'library', I couldn't help but smile.

"Royal library?" Wally inquired.

I nodded, taking a sip from my hot mug. "Royal considering its size, there's a fireplace there too with a small sitting room to read books. When I came here to visit with Bruce when I was younger, that's were I most likely would be throughout the day."

"Any other rooms we should know about?" the blonde murmured into her mug.

I shrugged. "Go find out for yourself, its more exciting that way."

Wally shook his head vigorously. "I made that mistake once" he snorted. "Got lost in your mansion for an hour before Alfred found me"

I smiled to myself. "Oh yeah, I remember that. He told me he thought you were a dead body on the floor."

"Considering that was Batman's mansion, I wouldn't exactly be so surprised." Kaldur said.

Wally snorted again. "I was actually going to die, I hadn't had food in an hour." He chugged down a large gulp of his drink. "Do you know how hungry I was?"

I resisted the urge to face palm.

"Good thing Alfred makes good cookies" he added.

"Thank you for the compliment mister West"

Everyone except me whipped around for the source of the voice. Turning my head to look casually at Alfred, I smiled at him and gave him a curt nod. He was standing by the doorway, black tux uniform and all.

"Alfred! what are you doing here?" the red head asked.

He bowed. "Master Bruce asked for me to guide you through the mansion and be of any assistance young master Richards guests may need"

I drank from my mug, looking at them, still not saying anything.

They looked at me, perplexed from Alfred's British accent and formal way of conversing.

I sighed, putting the mug down on the wooden furnished table and then folding my arms before answering. "Hes here just in case you guys get lost and need any help with anything."

"Precisely" Alfred answered. He bowed again. "Now please do excuse me sirs and madams, I must be off to prepare tonight's evening meal"

"Dinner" I translated for Wally.

His eyes lit up and he was practically jumping up and down like a kid when Alfred went out the door and headed to what I assumed was the kitchens.

"Your just excited cause you want more cookies" I deadpanned.

He didn't bother hiding it, stealing my smirk and wearing it on his face.

I suppressed the laughter, deciding the expression did not suit him whatsoever.

As if Zatanna and Artemis read my mind, they voiced this out loud. "Don't smirk, its creepy" they said in unison. M'gann giggled into her hand.

"But he does it all the time!" the idiot dramatically pointed an accusing finger at me.

I stared at him blankly.

_"My crazy friends" _I thought as they continued to argue, but now the discussion turned into a debate whether Wally's face looked like an idiots or not, and of course the debate leaders were Wally and Artemis (and Kaldur who tried being the peacemaker but failed.)

I shook my head to myself, amused beyond belief.

I smiled at Zatanna, daring to wink at her as she looked my way.

I laughed internally as the blush started forming on her pretty face.

I was definitely happy today alright.


	12. Chapter 12: A Midnight Rendesvous

**Third Person POV**

The wind whistled in the trees as darkness consumed the skies, a moon of cataract white shining through thick mist clouds. Of stars, there was to be none in a night such as this.

Soft footfalls could be heard as a young man with blue eyes walked through the darkness and into the night. He couldn't sleep, dreams stolen and replaced by nightmares that left him in a cold and uncomfortable sweat. He shivered, letting out a shaky breath, head tilted up to breath in the night air.

He saw the dark green hedges of the maze of roses in the distance, a complex puzzle he admittedly had often gotten lost in as a child. His senses were unnaturally alert, an occurrence that usually happened in the night. Probably out of instinct or reflex, or perhaps the after affect of having nightmares so often nowadays.

He heard the soft trickling of water as it cascaded down the fountain, an ancient nymph holding a water jar carved as its beautiful centerpiece. He heard the animals in the distance, hiding from his human presence as was the natural. He felt the wind caress his skin as he stood in his place, his hair tousled by the nearly winter chill.

And he could hear _her_.

Or more likely, sense her. She had been following him, he had realized that a while ago, though why she did, he had no idea.

"Go back to sleep Zee" the raven haired boy said without turning around, his back facing her.

She smiled in the darkness, surprised and not surprised at the same time. She came out and slowly walked towards him, her white nightgown trailing in the wind after her. He turned his body sideways, looking at her with a blank stare. Feeling suddenly self conscious under his unrelenting gaze, she folded her arms, covering herself. His eyes followed the movement, and for a brief moment, he allowed a smirk.

"How did you know?" she asked simply. The question came out breathlessly, and he wondered why was her tone so shy.

"I'm Robin" he answered back, he gave a full fledged smirk, his voice hinting at smugness.

She rolled her eyes, and for a moment his smirk faltered and turned into a small smile as he looked at her. But no, he wiped it off before she could see. He had trouble with things like this, controlling his composure, but at the same time trying to show some sort of emotion. And yet he had no problems like that when it came to her. She broke through him a long time ago. She was inside now, inside his life.

He hoped she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

She watched him, eyes sadly solemn as he looked at her, though a hint of a smile ghosted his lips. Her eyes roved over him, drinking in every detail of his appearance. She looked at him, starting at his slender yet strong shoulders, the muscle underneath evident and visible through the thin white button up shirt he wore to bed, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, faint scars cast into reality by the moonlight. His aristocratic features, the slant of his jaw, and his pale porcelain skin.

She reached out to him, her fingers ghosting over the line of his jaw. She heard his breath hitch in his throat, and she smiled at the thought that she made him nervous. He closed his eyes as her fingers ran over the smooth skin of his eyelids, noting the dark shadows under them resulting from countless nightmares and no sleep. She brushed away the dark bangs on his forehead, secretly marveling at his soft skin. Her thumb lightly ran across his bottom lip while his eyes were still closed, and she could have sworn she could see the blush on his face.

She drew back her hand slowly, though he stopped her, catching hers in his larger one. He stared at her. A million questions in his eyes, looking at her as though she had all the answers. She didn't look away, daring to look back at him. He kissed her knuckles briefly, all the while not breaking their gaze. She blushed while secretly thanking the night for hiding her reaction. His eyes shined in concealed amusement, because he knew she was blushing and flustered, and he knew she was trying to hide it. He intertwined their fingers together, letting their hands fall to their sides.

"Goodnight Zatanna" he whispered calmly.

"Goodnight...Richard" she kissed his cheek, her soft lips brushing against his skin. This time, it was his turn to feel the heat escape to his cheeks.

She slowly walked away, disappearing into the darkness as he stared at her retreating form. She left silently, leaving him to his thoughts.

"Perhaps there would be no more nightmares tonight" he whispered to himself, his full genuine smile coming to life.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and idly wondered about nonsense things like dreams and nightmares. His light footsteps echoed throughout the darkness as he walked away.

* * *

**Authors note: **Hello everyone, its nice to see you again. A chapter far from my usual, as I was trying out a new style. Though this is not my usual casual technique, I hope that you are not disappointed.

Thank you for all the people that have reviewed, I am truly grateful. I enjoy reading them, no matter how short, brief or long, I'm glad that you guys cared enough to give a review in the first place. Thank you all guests who don't have an account and yet still gave me a review. Everything you do is greatly appreciated, thank you so much.


End file.
